


Fiddling

by wolf1Ez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max just can't seem to keep her hands still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddling

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

Chloe and Max were sitting in the latter's dorm room, simply enjoying eachothers' presence while listening to music and sharing random thoughts.However, the past half hour, Chloe had stared intently at Max's hands, which never seemed to hold still for more than five seconds.The photographer's hands fidgeted restlessly in her lap, either fiddling with the hem of her shirt or practicing legerdemin with a pencil from her desk.Admittedly, the blue haired delinquent found it entertaining to watch the hands play and fiddle with random objects and longed for the busy digits to be woven within her own.

"That."Chloe nodded towards Max's lap.Max looked down, looking for what annoyed her friend.

The brunette's hands were folding a neon pink sticky note, which was now a small paper crane that morphed as if by magic.Max seemed unfazed and stuck the paper bird onto the wall behind her.The bird now joining the several polaroid pictures.

"I guess it's just a habit."the photographer shrugged, reaching for the pencil resting next to her thigh.

"Well, quit it.It's annoying the hell outta' me."

Max snorted and twirled the pencil in her fingers, practising her expertise in her friend's face.As if bragging her skills.The pencil spun rapidly around her fingers before being caught in her palm, then repeating the process.It was slowly becoming mesmerising.

"Why?It's not doing anything wrong."Max grinned as Chloe blew at her friend's palm in attempt to mess her up.It didn't and the pencil continued to spin around the artist's fingers.

"Can't your hands just chill for a second-"

Chloe reached up and grabbed the pencil from Max's hand, and wrapped her fingers around Max's palm.Chloe flicked the pencil into some corner of the room with her other hand, still holding Max's within her own.The burnette blushed and stared at the interlocked hands, but didn't pull away.Chloe rested her spine back against the wall, still clutching Max's hand.

Chloe grinned when silence settled between them again and Max's hand rested comfortably with hers.Successfully suppressing the restless fingers.


End file.
